The Death Of Me
by TheLoneLyShadow
Summary: Months after Kingdom Hearts 2 and the Keyblade Masters are at peace, Sora suddenly leaves the Islands. Though the previous Organization member is with him, not even Roxas knows the true meaning to this adventure. What is Sora hiding? What is his fate?


The Death of Me

Chapter One: She's Your Sunset…

The sun was slowly setting over the calm ocean, as Kairi and Riku paddled their canoes through the smooth salt waters. They headed to the Main Island tired from the day's excitement; they even played a game of tag, something they didn't do in many years. Riku, though he was tired wore a smile on his face remembering all the days events and excited to see what tomorrow would bring.

But Kairi didn't share the same feelings.

Her mind was in a state of confusion, though she had fun just like Riku there was something about Sora that bothered her.

Every time she saw him smile he seemed to be...faking it, instead of the goofy grin he was giving a forced smile which made him look...sad? Something was wrong with the brunette, but what it was she couldn't tell.

Turning back, she looked at Sora's figure on the sandy shores watching them leave him behind on the small island.

'Whatever is wrong with you Sora...I'll find out' Kairi thought silently.

After his two best friends were gone from sight Sora sighed lightly and sat on the cold sand in a relaxed position turning his attention to the sunset. "I'll miss seeing those sunsets" he thought a loud wondering if he would ever see them again and Sora quietly hoped he would.

"Who are you trying to fool? You know the sunset isn't the only thing you'll be missing" replied someone from behind him. Sora turned his head to see a figure dressed in Organization thirteen wear. Though he seemed to be whole there were a few things that showed otherwise, he was slightly see through and his outline was a bit scrambled.

He took in a dry breath "I'm trying to fool...myself" Sora replied picking up some of the sand at hand and let it slip through his fingers.

Then he gave off a small laugh, though it failed to cover up the sorrow he was trying to hide away within himself. The laugh itself sounded similar to someone in hysterics, like someone who couldn't face reality. He was keeping away all of the sadness in his heart, it was tearing away at his soul, and he surely wouldn't have anything left if this continued.

"Sora, we haven't left yet...there's still a chance to stop this plan of yours" a gloved hand grabbed Sora's shoulder trying to comfort him. But Sora shrugged the hand off as he continued to watch the sunset, possibly the last one he would ever see. Though, he tried to keep that out of mind as the sun fell beneath the waves of the sea. Even without the sun, the sky was painted with a range of colors until the atmosphere was fully enveloped with a mix ebony and lavender.

After a few minutes Sora reluctantly pushed himself up, he dusted the sand off his clothes with a few strokes of his hands. Looking up Sora could barely see his companion in the dark, the only thing he could see was the silver in the Organization clothes. He walked passed his hooded friend, and then stopped and tilted his head toward him.

"You know we have to leave, it's…it's for the best Roxas" Sora stuttered, just thinking about leaving Destiny Islands made him feel sick to his stomach. No matter how many times he told himself that what he was doing was for the good of everyone, the words became harder and harder to swallow. Sora's heart and mind fought about the subject often, but their attacks on one another was destroying their battlefield, his body.

Roxas could only shake his head in irritation "you say it's for the best, but from what I can see this makes no one happy" he whispered unsure if Sora could hear him. If he could hear Roxas he didn't make it evident as he continued what he was doing.

Roxas finally gave up in trying to convince the brunette as he trekked over to stand beside him. He gave Sora a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing' look as he watched him staring at the rocky surface next to the waterfall. "Okay I give up, what **are **you doing?" the Nobody asked, but the only thing to reply was an awkward silence. He gave a frustrated sigh and tapped his Organization boot on the sand, obviously becoming inpatient.

"Found it!" Sora declared loudly, making his Nobody jump surprised at his sudden out burst.

"What are you talking…" Roxas stopped when he saw some of the rocks shift and a keyboard slide out. The previous Organization member was left speechless at the sudden appearance of a keyboard that came out of practically no where. After typing in something the keyboard slid back in and the rocks rearranged themselves back in place.

Roxas wasn't sure if he should be amazed or terrified as he whispered "what was that" to his spiky haired friend.

Sora looked at his Nobody and cocked his head to the side "you mean you don't know?" he asked confused.

"The only thing I know is that a keyboard magically came out of a bunch of rocks" Roxas stated.

"You're my Nobody; shouldn't you know everything I do?"

"I'm you're Nobody, not a stalker that watches your every move, it may surprise you but I do have my own life" Roxas stated slightly ticked off.

Sora was taken back by the anger in Roxas's voice, but he knew that the blonde was right. Over time he saw that Roxas's life was more of a life half lived, if it could even be called that.

It was part of Sora's plan to save his Nobody from what was happening, the only bad thing was that the duel wielding Keyblade Master didn't know. But the brunette was determined to save the previous Organization member from his own fate, because for once in Roxas's life he deserved to live.

Sora scratched the back of his head nervously "your right Rox, I'm sorry" he replied in a voice near a whisper.

The cold stare turned into a warm grin "it's okay" and Roxas patted the ocean blue eyed teenager trying to comfort him. The ground suddenly started to rumble scaring the crap out of Roxas as he watched a pair of doors penetrate through the waterfall, pushing the water to either side.

"Alright, could you repeat that one more time?" Sora sighed, this had to be the hundredth time he said the same speech.

"Okay, but only one more time! This is the Gummi Ship Garage; it was built after we all returned to Destiny Islands. King Mickey had this built just in case there was an emergency, it took a few months to make the plans and construct the Garage. Though it took a long time to assemble the only people on Destiny Islands who know about it are Riku, me and now you.

Inside the Garage are only two ships though it can hold more if needed, those two ships belong to me and Riku. Mine is the Highwind which I have been using for a few years, but Riku made his while the Garage was being built it's called the Ebony Star.

While plans were being made the thought of having a simple button system to open the Garage was thought to be too dangerous. So a keyboard was attached to the Garage's mainframe and an insert of a correct password must be used to open it. Both Gummi ships have something similar to the keyboard to open the Garage from a hundred mile radius. The term 'Keys of Power' was the original password to the Garage. Any other questions?"

Roxas thought for a small moment "here's a question, what did you mean by 'the original password' do you mean it's changed?" Sora looked to the ground.

"Well...uh...maybe" Sora stated, still staring at the sand beneath his feet.

"You just changed the password didn't you..."Roxas asked though Sora knew he meant it as a statement. The fact that Sora didn't answer proved that the Nobody was right in his assumption.

"I'm Sorry" Roxas looked at Sora confused, the brunette raised his head and looked him in the eye. "You asked what the password was 'I'm Sorry' is the new password" the Keyblade Master replied as a tear streaked down his cheek. Before a word could be said Sora made his way into the Garage and headed for the Highwind.

When he boarded the first thing he headed for was the pilot's seat, on the seat Sora found was he was looking for. It was a small letter in a glass bottle, it was something that he wrote in secret and he hid in the ship to make sure no one found him. Sora knew that when he would leave he would have to have everything ready, this letter was the first step.

Opening the bottle, he took out the letter and scanned it over making sure that he said everything that was needed and the last two words in the letter were bolded.

Hearing the click of the Organization boots on the Gummi ships metal floor made him look up from the letter. Roxas first looked at him and then the letter "what's that?" he pointed to the letter in Sora's hand.

The Keyblade Master rolled up the letter and placed it inside the glass "one of the two things left to do before take off" and with that Sora left the ship.

After crawling his way in the brunette looked at the cave walls, until his gaze caught the one he was looking for. Walking over he put his hand on the stone surface and traced his fingers over the drawing of him and Kairi. First over himself and then his hand moved over to her, another silent tear slid down his face.

He removed his hand and dug a small hole in the sand just deep enough to keep the bottle standing. After that deed was done he left for one last thing.

Sora walked across the wooden bridge, every step he made earned him a creek, proving that the bridge was old. He stopped for a moment but then he forced himself to walk over to the crooked tree, the Paopu tree. The Keyblade Master remembered all the millions of times he and his friends came to sit on the tree. The tree held so many different memories, and suddenly Sora started to cry, the tears he had been hiding could no longer be controlled. He fell to his knees and threw his arms about the trunk of the tree and for a good fifteen minutes he stayed there, crying.

It took a while for him to gain control of himself and then he stood on the tree trunk and grabbed a Paopu fruit. It was one of the ingredients that Merlin had asked him to bring when he came back. No one knew that Sora had recently gone to Merlin and asked for his services, and Sora was planning on keeping it that way. He quickly stashed it away into one of his pockets and headed back to the Gummi Ship Garage.

After boarding the Highwind he made his way to the pilot's seat and buckled himself in. Then when he looked up he saw that Roxas was having trouble with trying to buckle the seatbelt.

"Rox, you take the bottom buckle and attach it to the right and left buckle at the same time" he told the Nobody, while stifling a laugh. Then Sora spun the pilot's seat and pressed a few buttons and suddenly the all the lights in the ship turned on. Then he pressed on of the bigger knobs and pushed a lever to his right at the same time, by doing that the ship suddenly hummed to life.

Sora then slowly navigated the ship out of the Garage, once outside he punched in the code on a nearby keyboard and the doors closed leaving a peaceful waterfall in its wake. Then he opened up a map of the worlds and set a course for Radiant Garden, and was just about to take off when he was interrupted.

"Don't worry Sora, I know you'll see your sunset again" Roxas whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

He turned his head just enough to see Roxas "How can you be so sure?" Sora asked, unsure how his Nobody could be so confident.

"Because I know she'll come looking for you" he replied, he knew Sora understood what he meant.

The Keyblade Master silently turned back to the front of the ship and pushed the lever to his right, which made the Gummi Ship roar loudly. The speed that they went pushed them into there seats, as they penetrated the atmosphere a tear speckled down Sora's face.

This is one of the first stories I have written in a long time, I hope you guys like, any comments or criticism you have; simply just review them to me.

Have a good day.

Lone


End file.
